What Comes Around Goes Around
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: A Kile and Kasey short story I wrote over a month ago for Bucklewinner's AU. It's just some good Fun!


A/N: A Kile and Kasey short story I wrote over a month ago for Bucklewinner's AU. It's just some good Fun!

Enjoy!

**WHAT COMES AROUND GOES AROUND**

A vague outline of a black Dodge Challenger could almost be seen in the shade of a cluster of old oak trees. It was almost like it didn't want to be seen.

Kasey and her 2 friends Anna and Renee came laughing out of an old style ice cream parlor. They all stopped at an empty parking spot.

"Kile?" Anna laughed. "Where did he go?"

The shadowy figure backed up silently deeper into the brush. If there would have been an occupant inside it, they would have heard an almost silent deep laugh.

Kasey grinned ear to ear. And then turned to Renee. "This is all your fault."

Renee laughed darkly. "I didn't know that when I told him to jump off a cliff that he would."

They all started laughing.

Kasey was nearly doubled over. Anna was holding on to Kasey for support. And Renee was hiding her laugh behind her ice cream.

"Guys, what do we do?" Anna asked once they settled.

Kasey pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call him. See where he went. Most likely my Dad called him away for a second. Once he knows that we are ready, he should be back."

Kasey pressed the touch-sensitive icon of Kile on her phone. It instantly went to a busy signal.

Both Anna and Renee looked at her concerned. Where was that Supercar?

Kasey grinned. 'Great.' she thought. 'I'm gonna kill him when I find him.'

She dialed again. It was still busy but went to a message.

"Hi you have reached the AI of Kasey's dream car. Leave a message after the beep. But if you are Kasey or her 2 loony friends, don't bother. I am at the bottom of a cliff." Then a Texas longhorn Cadillac car horn honked.

Everybody busted up laughing again.

Somehow between the laughs and pants for breath, Anna asked concerned, "Do you think he really?"

Then Renee and Kasey cracked up again.

The dark shadow on about 40 paces away couldn't take it anymore and let out a soft deep laugh. It was very quiet and very low toned.

"Wait!" Kasey yelled instantly.

Both Anna and Renee snorted back a couple of laughs and then held them, just barely.

"I heard him." Kasey grinned. She knew Kile better than he knew himself. "He just laughed. I heard it."

Anna laughed again. "Kasey, you're nuts! How could you hear him laughing over us. He's at the bottom of a cliff, remember?"

Then they all died again. Even passers by were stopping to stare at the strange teenagers standing in an empty parking spot laughing their heads off.

Kile backed up a little more. That was a close brush with discovery.

"Hold on!" Kasey yelled suddenly and then stared off into space. "I heard him again."

"What?" Renee snickered in disbelief. "You were doubled up laughing harder than both of us. How could you hear him at the same time?"

Kasey grinned knowingly. "I know that engine purr anywhere. It came for over there."

Kasey pointed at the parking lot across the busy 5 lane road.

Renee laughed harder this time. "Look at that traffic. There has to be like 25 cars out there. You're telling me that you heard Kile's engine, which is always wayy too quiet, over all of that? No Way?"

"Last one to Kile has to eat a bug off of his windshield!" Kasey yelled as she darted over to the crosswalk.

"HEY!" Anna yelled. "I just had a huge ice cream! I can't run and I'm not hungry!"

Kasey was excitedly pressing the crosswalk button over and over and over again.

Renee was shaking her head. "I've eaten worse."

Both Kasey and Anna shot Renee an incredulous look and then laughed again. They were laughing so hard that they missed the crosswalk light change color.

Renee strolled passed them calmly. About halfway across the street, she yelled over her shoulder, "But it doesn't look like I am going to be the one dining on the latest remains smothered on the black car's winshield anyway. What a shame. Good 'ol June Bug legs would make a nice after ice cream mint."

Both Kasey and Anna raced passed Renee and all three made it across just as the light turned red.

"Okay, what now Madame Crazy?" Renee grinned as she stared at Kasey.

Kasey looked all around the half full parking lot. There were cars smattered around but none of them looked anything like Kile or felt like him either. She walked about 10 feet forward and focused on a small corner of the lot.

Renee leaned in to Anna. "You really think she is _feeling_ him?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. But this is funky."

"Okay Kile!" Kasey yelled at the parking lot with a laugh. "I got you now. Come out! Come Out! Wherever you are!"

Anna and Renee started laughing again.

"What are we? 6?" Anna yelled in between breaths and laughs.

Kasey snickered. That was funny. But she did have him. "I give you to the count of ten to come out. Or, I will take _Drastic Measures_."

Kile stayed as still as an owl in a tree. She couldn't see him. He was perfectly concealed. It was now her turn.

Kasey held up her cell phone. Then she yelled "One!"

Anna and Renee needed to see what Kasey had in store for Kile. They both quick walked over to take up each side. They sandwhiched her instantly.

"Two!" Kasey yelled at the parking lot. Three people looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Three Four Five!" She yelled in a single breath and then pulled her cell phone in close to work on it.

Both Anna and Renee watched her work diligently.

"Six Seven!" She yelled again offhand.

Kile then felt his systems get invaded. He did his best to fight the new intruder but they had all the right codes...

Kasey's Codes...HEY! No Fair!

"Eight! Nine!" Kasey yelled slower and then laughed meniacally. "Last chance Kile to come out with your dignity still intact."

Both Anna and Renee laughed at Kasey and her antics. This was going to be awesome!

Kile stayed put. Kasey was never going to get him out. No way!

"10!" Kasey yelled with a wide grin.

Suddenly, the song Barbie Girl began to play loudly from the bushes off to their left.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!"

The whole parking lot came to a sudden halt.

"It's Fantastic! Made of plastic!"

The song continued. Kile couldn't stop it. The next thing he knew, all of his lights began to dance to the tune.

"Come on Barbie! Let's Go Party!"

Before he knew it, he was being drawn out of the bushes by an unknown force.

Anna, Renee, and Kasey all laughed hilariously. They couldn't stop laughing.

Once Kile was out in the open, his doors joined his lights in the beat. He couldn't stop them.

"You can comb my hair! Take me Everywhere!"

"Uncle!" Kile screamed over the music he was playing. "You win! Uncle!"

Kasey hit a button on her cell phone and everything stopped except for their laughing. Even some of the bystanders were laughing.

Finally Kasey and her friend climbed inside.

Renee turned to Kile's Vox. "Ever wish you had jumped off that cliff?"

They all laughed again as Kile mumbled something incoherently.


End file.
